


A person doesn't need to say it

by Relie_Diadamat



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Crack Relationships, Drabble, F/M, Introspection, Merlex - Freeform, Post Derek death
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relie_Diadamat/pseuds/Relie_Diadamat
Summary: Non sono il tipo di persone che si lasciano sopraffare dai sentimenti, lui e Meredith. O almeno lo pensano.I loro occhi si cercano e la bottiglia ritorna nelle mani di Meredith.[Merlex impreciso, nessun rischio di spoiler]





	

  
  
**Prompt:** _Non sei lui, non sei lei_  
**Da** : _Celtica, sul gruppo fb "Il Giardino di Efp"_  


 

 

 

Meredith lo guarda senza parlare perché crede di non averne bisogno. Butta giù il liquido amaro della Tequila e gli passa la bottiglia.

_Derek non gliel’avrebbe permesso. Derek avrebbe trovato un’altra soluzione._

Alex accoglie la sua offerta in silenzio e prende un lungo sorso. D’un tratto il sapore dell’alcool sembra lasciargli nel palato il gusto aspro degli ultimi anni.  
Non sono il tipo di persone che si lasciano sopraffare dai sentimenti, lui e Meredith. O almeno lo pensano.

_Izzie avrebbe avuto una sua teoria a riguardo, non lo avrebbe assecondato._

I loro occhi si cercano e la bottiglia ritorna nelle mani di Meredith.

_Non sei lui._  
_Non sei lei._

Solo sussurri.


End file.
